Daddy dearest
by Roninarnia
Summary: Pepper's friend from England comes to America and asks for Pepper's help in finding her father. Spectacular Spider man and X-Men: Evolution Crossover. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Iron man armored adventures belongs to its owners My OCs belong to me. I am well aware that I should be writing my Black Velvet High story believe me but this idea has been in my head and I would like it to go away.  
**

* * *

Dear Pepper,

Well I've got good news and I've got bad news.

The good news is I'm going to live in America and go to your school!

The bad news is its because Mum and Dad are getting a divorce. Mum and I are going to live with my Aunt Terri in NYC. You know Auntie she teaches your History class.

Anyway I should be starting your school about a month after we come here and before you ask Wicked With of the West AKA Fawn is coming.

See you in September!

TTFN

Maisie Smith.

PS

I need a favor. I'll tell you what it is when I see you.

* * *

Pepper cheered "Yeees!"

She ran around her room "Maisie is coming! Maisie is coming!"

* * *

R**ead and review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Iron man armored adventures belongs to its owners My OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

Pepper was standing at the school gate jumping up and down "Maisie's coming!"

Tony watched her "Who's Maisie?"

"My BFF! She's been in England for the past two years but she's moving back to America!"

A smallish girl with brown hair and blue eyes waved "Pepper!"

Pepper ran up and the two girls hugged each other "Maisie! Your here your here!"

Maisie laughed "Yes Pepper I'm here. Who are your friends?"

Pepper dragged Maisie over "Thats Tony and Thats Rhodey!"

Maisie shook their hands "Pleased to meet you both."

Pepper asked "So whats the favor?"

"Tell you after school okay? I don't want you to be distracted. That happens a lot."

Pepper whacked her in the arm "Oh be quiet."

* * *

_Later_

Pepper sat on her bed looking at her friend "So what do you want?"

Maisie sighed "Pepper my dad isn't my biological father. Thats part of the reason him and Mum got a divorce."

Pepper raised an eyebrow "Why would he care?"

Maisie sat in front of Pepper "Before Mum and Dad where married they 'took a break' from each other. Mum thought he was going to break off the marriage and felt depressed. She went to a pub and met a man named Randy Ghost. She slept with him and became pregnant. He was an American and when Mum tried to contact him she found out Randy Ghost wasn't a real name. She was desperate so she got back together with dad and never told him she was pregnant. Dad found out last week and threw us out."

Pepper stared "Wow...Thats rough. But what do you expect me to do?"

"I would like you to try and find my real father. He goes by Ghost so thats a clue."

Pepper nodded "I'll try my best but I'm not a miracle worker. You owe two cokes for this."

Maisie hugged her "Thanks Pep!"

* * *

R**ead and review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iron man armored adventures belongs to its owners My OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

Pepper was sitting at the computer thinking She typed 'Randy Ghost.'

_Negative_

She typed 'Ghost'

_A contract killer wanted in 89 countries. Identity: Unknown. Location: Last seen in New of Aliases: Randy Ghost, Mark Chance Etc._

Peppers grey eyes widened "Oh my..."

* * *

Maisie stared at her "My dad is a CONTRACT KILLER?"

Pepper nodded "Yeah...Still wanna meet him?"

Maisie sighed "I'm going to need some time to think about it. I'll let you know this weekend."

* * *

Maisie laid on her bed and sighed "Well Mum you sure can't pick them that's for certain."

She heard someone open the door. Without looking up she sighed "Yes Fawn?"

Fawn "I want from you is nine Dollars."

Maisie sat up and dug a five and three ones out of her purse "Here now leave me be."

"Thanks! I'll pay you back. Oh and tell your butch friend her skirt is out of fashion."

Maisie snapped "Pepper is not a butch and her skirt is plain white!"

Fawn flipped her hair As she walked out of the room."Whatever."

Maisie muttered "I hope you get whiplash from doing that someday." She laid back down "Stupid git."

"I HEARD THAT!" Fawn shouted.

"I KNOW!" Maisie yelled back in reply

Maisie pressed Speed dial on her cellphone "Time for some advice. Paging Harry Osborn for advice on dads. Oh the irony."

* * *

Harry was doing homework when his phone went off "Hello?"

"Hey Harry this is Maisie."

Harry said "Hello! Whats up?"

Maisie rubbed her eyes "I need advice."

"If its Fawn advice simply short-sheet her bed."

"Its not that Harry. I have a friend who would like to meet her bio dad."

Harry nodded "Okay. Go on."

Maisie continued "So she finds out who her dad is but he turns out to not be what she expected and now she's wondering whether or not she should meet him."

"Is her name Maisie?"

The British girl sighed "Noooo...Yes."

Harry laughed "Ha, I Thought so. I think you should give it a whirl. Can't be any worse then the last one right?"

Maisie laughed weakly "Haha. Yeah I guess your right."

They talked for a bit longer and then she hung up on account of Maisie having to kill a spider for her Aunt.

Maisie caught it in a jar and freed it "Auntie it was a common house spider."

"Thats what they want you to think!"

* * *

The Week flew by and soon it was the weekend.

Pepper sat by the phone all night Friday and all day Saturday.

The phone rang waking Pepper up "AAAH!" She answered "Oh hey Maisie! Have you made up your mind?"

Maisie sighed "I've decided that yes I would like to meet my dad and no Fawn's not interested and Mum can't come but she wishes us best of luck."

Pepper asked "Do they know?"

"Mum does but Fawn cannot be trusted with it quite yet."

"How did your Mum take it?"

Maisie shrugged "Pretty well considering the news. She'd wondered as much when she met him anyway."

"Oh Okay. See you Friday afternoon? I found somebody who will drive us."

"Yeah. See you then Pep."

* * *

R**ead and review. Sorry this took so darned long.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Iron man armored adventures belongs to its owners My OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

_Friday_

Maisie hugged her mother goodbye "Bye Mum."

"Bye Sweetie!"

Fawn yawned "Bye Dopey and Butch."

Pepper scowled and marched over to Fawn but Maisie stopped her "Not worth it Pepper."

Pepper glared at Fawn "Fine."

Maisie froze just as they got to the car "Wait a minute...Pepper you can't drive! And neither can I for that matter!"

Pepper nodded "I know. A friend of mine is driving."

"Who?"

"Her name is Rouge I am blackmailing her into doing this so she isn't happy."

Rouge glared at them "Get in."

* * *

Maisie was silting next to Rhodey in the front. She was not doing so well .

The British girl gripped the armrests "Your driving on the wrong bloody side!"

Rouge snapped "Look, Queen Elizabeth, this is America and in America we drive on the 'bloody' right side not the 'bloody' left side!"

Maisie glared "I am not Queen Elizabeth. YOU are Queen Elizabeth."

Pepper said "Stop fighting! The last place your dad was seen was Brooklyn so thats where we are going."

Rouge asked "Wait your looking for Maisie's dad? And Why are we going by where this guy was last seen?"

"You didn't tell her?"

Pepper looked guilty "Weeeelll..."

Maisie sighed deeply "I guess we owe you an explanation."

"I guess you do." Rouge snapped

Maisie began "Well before my mom married my dad she slept with a guy who called himself Randy Ghost..."

* * *

R**ead and review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Iron man armored adventures belongs to its owners My OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

Rouge stared at Pepper and Maisie after they finished explaining what happened.

Pepper whispered "I think we broke her!"

Maisie tapped Rouge on the shoulder "Rouge?"

The mutant shook herself and said pleasantly "Well then. We're looking for a murderous Assassin. Great."

Rouge turned to Pepper and shouted "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?!"

Pepper held up her hands "Whoa Rouge settle down..."

"I WILL NOT SETTLE DOWN!"

Pepper flinched away from Rouge.

Rouge stopped the car "I'm not driving any further until you tell me why."

Pepper sighed "One: The Professor wouldn't have let you go, Two: You are my only friend who can drive besides Rhodey, and Three: Rhodey would never have driven us."

Rouge thought about this. She turned to me "You really want to meet your dad?"

Maisie nodded "More then anything."

Rouge looked at Pepper "She really is your best friend huh?"

Pepper nodded "Yeah."

Rouge started the car "Lets go then."

* * *

R**ead and review.  
**


End file.
